My Dedication Story
by Madtala
Summary: This story is dedicated to Roxypony, in hopes that maybe she'll like this story much better. Please flame if you like, especially Roxypony, all opinions are open. Not on hold, ever.chapter 4 is fixed, cause I wasn't thinking and put the wrong character.
1. Steve

My One Story

Summary: This story is dedicated to Roxypony, in hopes that maybe she'll like this story much better.

Please flame if you like, especially Roxypony, all opinions are open.

Just a little poem on how Steve felt when Darren "betrayed" him.

Why? Why? Why me?

He betrayed me.

Lied to me.

Crushing my dreams,

How could he think that would help me?

I would sooner die than have to live knowing that HE!

HIM, had done something horrible,

I'm already dead inside,

Let me die in peace.

(Now this is the part when he is turned into a vampaneze)

I will get my revenge

Finally, I will kill him

He crushed my dreams,

Hopes,

Completely ruined my life.

The only way he can pay,

Is by his own life.

He deserves to die,

Because my soul and heart have ,

Too many times now,

By everyone, except for him,

But they did not matter,

Cause to me,

Those people did not matter to me,

But, the only person I could trust the most,

Has, betrayed me.

Sorry, it's a pretty lame poem isn't it?

But, I'll keep trying, next chapter, we'll be doing Darren's point of view(yeah, I could just acronym it, but I love to type), please review!

Once again, you can flame if you want, all opinions are open! =D


	2. Darren

My One Story chapter 2:Darren Shan

A/N: Once again, this story is for Roxypony, and Cirque Du Freak, because it's an awesome story, and manga.

My best Friend Steve

He liked Vampires,

Me? Spiders

One day, we found a poster

To a circus

Persuaded to go,

I got my bike ready

And snuck out at night.

The show was terrifying

But I managed.

The last act,

Was one me and Steve loved

The one we could agree on.

The man a vampire,

His trusty steed a spider.

My eyes blinded by greed,

I took the spider.

Sneaking out was crazy,

Stealing a spider from a vampire,

What was I thinking?

Easy answer.

I wasn't.

Steve, poisoned the next day,

My fault, all my fault.

He will hate me,

But as a friend,

I must save him, and I will.

I asked Crepsley,

If that was even his name,

To save Steve, in exchange,

He will turn me into a half-vampire.

I had to fake my death,

I was sad, but it was worth it,

To save my best friend.

He found out, hated me beyond what I had thought.

Wanted to kill me,

For helping him,

Did he think I wanted to be a vampire?

That old man forced me,

No other way.

But now he's a vampaneze,

A vampire's sworn enemy.

And it's all cause we went to that circus show.

What do you think? Good, bad, ok? Please review, 5 reviews, or possibly when I think of something new, and I will make a new chapter, please? The next one will be about Crepsley, and his feelings on when he turned Darren into a vampire, well, half-vampire. =D


	3. Larten Crepsley

My One Story chapter 3

A/N: Thank you those who have reviewed, if you haven't, that's ok too, but it would be nice to know your thoughts on the story, also, sorry I haven't done this before, I'm surprised no one said so on this. Also, remember, this story is dedicated to Roxypony! =D

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Cirque Du Freak, Darren Shan does. (Man, I wish I was him sometimes)

Also, please review! =)

I, a vampire general,

Cursed to forever wander the earth,

I decided to leave Vampire Mountain.

My final choice, to leave my love behind,

My only choice,

I couldn't stand the killing, no,

Not anymore.

I found a place called Cirque Du Freak,

Hard at first, but very easy to catch on,

A week later, I had done my first act.

Everyone loved it, but I still felt empty.

What? What is it now?

My hunger, greed,

Was it still not satisfied?

What else did it want, what else did it need?

I became a vampire general,

Then quit,

I left my lover, my mate,

I joined a very fascinating circus,

And I had just finished my first act.

Was I that selfish?

Or was it not greed at all,

More like,

Guilt.

It was eating away at me,

For all the terrible things I did,

To the traitors,

To the princes,

To my mate,

To everyone.

But the side I hated,

My greed, had won,

And I wanted- no, needed- more.

I had done that act countless times,

I was used to it,

But I didn't want it to seem to obvious,

My greed, had gotten the best of me,

It knew what I wanted,

It knew what I needed,

That, That,

That I had longed for someone

Someone to feel the same pain I had,

Someone to teach

To mentor,

A student,

An assistant.

Then. He came.

The boy I had been waiting for,

While I was doing my act,

I heard a gasp,

Probably in awe, or just a little scared.

I heard him,

Muttering the words ,"vampire" and "Vur Horston"

I stiffed for half a second,

Only to realize I was still on stage.

I had made a mistake,

But the people,

The humans,

Did not notice my fault.

I continued my act,

All the while gaining info on the possible spy.

I learned his name was Steve, Steve Leonard.

His friend, the person he told about me,

His name was Darren Shan,

And, as afraid he was of me,

He was more interested in Madam Octa

That made me interested in him,

Knowing he would probably steal her,

I set her cage just next to it,

Oh, what a wonderful day,

But then, I heard something,

Steve! That infernal little-

What a fool, he said that he wanted to become a vampire,

A monster, just like me.

It was saddening and painful,

To know of such a child,

A child who could easily throw everything away.

His family,

His friends,

His future,

But more importantly,

His life.

He didn't know what he was getting himself into,

His Best Friend was watching as well.

Watching, because he was too frightened,

To even move, or run.

But, to "Steve's" persistence,

And delight,

I gave in a tasted a little of his blood.

*BLECH!*

What HORRIBLE, EVIL BLOOD,

HE IS A DEMON SPAWN,

A REINCARNATION OF THE DEVIL!

I WILL NEVER TURN HIM,

A CHILD WITH SUCH MURDEROUS INTENT,

INTO A VAMPIRE,

WHAT A DISGRACE!

I had easily rejected his offer after that,

Knowing full well he would be angry,

He said he hated me,

Normal, but these weren't normal circumstances,

So I had no right to act normal.

Then, I heard him run, he must have already taken Madam Octa,

For when I looked, she was gone,

And what replaced her was a note.

Saying that he will take care of her,

But if I tried to get him, he would call the cops,

I'm surprised,

Not that he would call the cops,

But the fact that he thinks they'll believe him.

I followed him home easy, but don't mistake me for a stalker please,

It was all for the sake of Madam Octa.

I saw him reading books that told fake weaknesses for vampires,

I thought the boy was stupid before,

But he's actually believing that crud,

The garlic. Please,

The only thing that's killing is good hygiene.

The cross, why must they insist on doing that?

It gets very annoying when a vampire goes to a human and they go

_Stay away from me, I know that this cross hurts._

So we sometimes just play along and leave.

The only true thing however,

Was the sun, but not completely true,

We would burn in the sun,

But after at least 4 to 5 hours of being exposed of course,

This reminds me of Vancha vs. the sun- oop, spoiler.

Darren had gone to school with Madam three days later,

I was asleep,

But when he came to get me,

I had learned about it,

Fool had taken her to school,

And had bitten his so called best friend, Steve.

I knew that if he wanted my help,

He would be willing to do anything.

And main word being _anything._

So, I said the only way to save him,

Would be to turn into a vampire,

Well half-vampire anyway,

I knew the risks,

The punishment,

But my greed was too much,

It killed my sense of reason,

And took over what I was trying to say.

Finally agreeing, I smiled inwardly,

But also felt a pang of guilt,

As it soon passed away,

He had already become a half vampire.

Now, all I have to do is save…

Steve, and then make sure everyone think the Darren boy was dead.

For he was my assistant,

And I was not going to let him get caught.

He wanted to stay, so I let him,

Knowing the consequences fully well,

That if he did not drink blood soon,

He would go crazy.

One night, he called for me, and as he beckoned,

I came. He hated me, said he nearly killed his sister,

I felt sad for a brief second, but then calmed down.

Told him that he should have known what would happen.

That he wouldn't be able to live like that anymore.

He listened sadly, and said his last goodbye's and goodnights to his loving family,

And as planned, I had given him a dose,

It will make him seem dead until the funeral was over with.

He hated me, I knew that, but I still pushed him out the window,

The window he can never climb through again.

The family believed it, but,

When I saw his dead looking figure,

Just before he woke up,

I felt a pang of sadness, of regret,

But they all washed away with one simple thought,

"_He is my apprentice, and I shall teach him_

_I shall protect him, and if it means dying for him,_

_Even being hated by him while I'm still alive,_

_I shall protect and I will not waver,_

_I will make sure that he is as worthy a vampire,_

_As any other, and better._

_I shall treat him as my son."_

_A/N: what do you think of the poem, sorry it's so long, but there was no other way to describe Crepsley's feelings right if I did a shorter version. Please review, 5 good reviews *just cause there's three already, doesn't mean you can automatically thing," hey, let's just make 2 reviews, and then she'll make another chapter."* nope, 5 good reviews, they can be bad if you want them to be, and I will make a new chapter, no going easy this time. =)_

_Oh, and Hi Roxypony! =D_


	4. Arra Sails

Arra Sails

A/N: Hi everyone! I have returned with a new chapter, that will be even better than my last chapters," Crepsley" and "Darren" combined, at least... that's what I hope for. I also hope that the people reading the chapters now, in the past, and the future, will hopefully like the stories I type and put online. And with this, the story begins.

I,whom had lived to fight,

found something to protect.

To protect something.

something more than one's own life,

You can surpass your limitations,

you can truly protect the things,

the ones,

you love.

I had found that person,

his name,

was Larten Crepsley.

The minute I met him,

when he was a newbie,

I wanted to protect him,

I wanted to give my all for him,

I thought I could fulfill that selfish thought,

but when the time came,

he had protected me.

The shame,

the embarrassment,

the failure I had felt,

when I realised,

it was I who caused him pain.

Wasn't I supposed to protect him?

Wasn't I supposed to keep him from harm?

I, and he,

both vampire generals,

can I protect him,

or will I still only see his back?

Will I finally achieve this wish,

this selfish idea,

to protect someone,

when I can't even protect myself?

I had been sure,

I practiced,

practiced,

practiced so hard,

my hands and feet bled frrom everything I learned.

But too my disappoitment,

to my sadness,

Larten...

left.

What was this feeling?

Anger?

Sadness?

Resentment?

I finally stopped practicing,

I looked around,

the room that surrounded me,

replacing the loving arms that never will again.

I take a deep breath,

and continue practicing,

hoping for his return,

his love,

his heart,

and to protect him once and for all.

50 years pass by,

he is finally back,

but who is with him?

who is that child?

ahh, Darren Shan,

The half-blood.

How could Larten do such a foolish thing?

He knew of the consequences,

why did he continue none-theless?

That boy,

I hated him for being so close to Larten,

like father and son,

I silently thanked him,

cursing him also

as it was he that got Larten back here,

back to me,

but also,

back to Larten's hell hole.

The boy sees the 'game' room.

To me, it was a training place,

to become stronger,

to become braver,

to become more confident,

for Larten.

The boy looks to arrogant,

time to put him in his place.

I challenge him, but Larten would disagree.

I'll go easy on him,

I don't want him to get hur-

what am I saying,

is it because he is Larten's apprentice?

Or is it, because he is like a son to me?

Either way, I fight him,

and I knock him off,

it was a bit hard,

but I managed to get him off on the lowest bar.

I look over,

a bit worried.

Thank goodness,

he only has a few scratches.

The boy has the first trial: The underwater maze.

What a foolish boy,

hopefully,

he won't make it past here.

Though, it is for the best,

He should not have to face the worries we have,

the sadness,

no,

he already has,

which is why he should no longer,

if he dies,

it's a win - win on both parts,

Darren no longer feels the pain,

the sadness,

the betrayal of having to leave his family.

If he just dies-

no,

I can't say that,

I can't even THINK that,

to suggest he is better off dead,

is saying he should have never lived in the first place.

He passed the first trial,

his luck,

or was it something else,

was it the training he was given?

I ponder on this thought,

as I mindlessly walk towards them,

I congradulate him,

the next trial: The Path Of Needles.

I get a little worried,

'is he going to make this one?'

'what happens if it is too painful and he falls and dies?'

'why am I worrying about him?'

My worry takes over my sense of thought,

I ask to become his trainer,

he agrees,

like a son to his mother-

NO,

STOP,

PLEASE,

DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!

I keep thinking about him,

his moves are sloppy,

but they are much improving.

He takes the trial,

it looks a bit painful,

even for me,

considering I had never taken that trial before.

(eh, I was a begger, not a chooser.)

I almost flinch when I see the rock is about to penetrate his back.

But he passes,

I let out a small sigh of relief,

one that even Larten could not hear.

His third trial comes up already: The Room Of Fire.

Even though I have never taken that test before,

I knew I would have died if I did,

I flinch just thinking that,

a boy who has lost to me in a fight,

will have to face a trial that could even stop me in my tracks.

I'm too scared,

I- I don't want him to get hurt,

but I know he will,

I silently cry in my head,

thanking the vampire gods that no one can read minds.

The third test comes up,

he goes inside,

it looks like he is going to be pushed too far on this one.

NO!

WHAT IS THIS?

HE'S BURNED SO MUCH!

IT'S A SURPRISE HE EVEN LIVED!

I, a stupid vampire,

could not stop this from happening,

Larten,

the foolish man who had caused this of my boy,

Darren,

it made the love for him vanish,

just a bit to make me disappointed in him.

Yes, I was dissapointed,

the boy did not deserve that,

the boy was not to be here,

he was to be with his family,

yet Larten robbed him of that,

feeding his own greed.

Despite all that I thought repeatedly,

I could not stop myself from loving him,

as he once did for me.

All the vampires are here,

he can get 3 more days of rest,

but I must cheer up,

I must look happy,

because the worst sickness for someone,

is their friends and important ones worrying.

It's been three days,

he still can't even move.

My worry shows a bit on my face,

but I make it so Larten can't see,

He's cheated,

but he is only a child,

a dying child at that,

why must he die now,

of all times,

when I just think of him as family?

WHY?

WHY MUST HE DIE?

I hear he has run away,

Larten is both worried and angered at the move of his stupid apprentice,

I cannot disagree,

he could die out there.

Kurda,

his plans,

they will all be ruined,

Gavner will be avenged,

You will get a taste of punishment,

yes,

the punishment you have pushed on others.

We went looking for him,

but he was no where in sight,

though I could tell where he was,

I decided to leave that as a mystery.

I want that boy,

the cheater,

the leaver,

the betrayer,

to regain his honour.

I want him to be able to have a reason to keep living.

He comes back on the day of Kurda's initiation,

explains to everyone how Vanez truly died,

and the vampaneze,

at first,

people did not believe him,

thought it was an excuse to get out of dying,

but Seba stood up,

and said that it was indeed the truth,

and with that simple sentence,

everyone rioted,

they hated that man,

for killing Gavner,

for allowing vampaneze in our mountain,

for trying to change us into them.

I hated him more so,

for causing pain to not only my dear Larten,

but his apprentice Darren as well.

The Vampaneze lord is here, he says,

he will kill us all, he says,

SCREW THAT BULLSHIT!

HOW DARE HE,

EVEN THINK ABOUT OUR FUTURE FOR US!

OUR LIVES ARE OURS,

WE DECIDE!

We split up into groups,

as Darren is controlling the spiders,

driving out the Vampaneze

(who are surprisingly afraid of spiders...

wimps)

I take out the big boss.

We have fought for a long time, and by now, there are a couple left,

but enough to take up everyone else but Darren,

he comes over,

I shout for him to go back,

he dis-obeys.

Stupid boy, stay back if you want to live,

I look over my shoulder for a second,

to see if he is okay,

yes, he is-

I feel a pain in my stomach,

I look, and my own knife is stabbed through my stomach,

I take it out, and throw it on the floor,

Darren picks it up and kills the bastard,

I silently thank him,

He's crying now,

he screams out for Larten,

and he comes,

seeing me dying,

he rushes over,

I see tears in his eyes,

what a shock,

this Larten,

is crying... for me.

Just before I die,

I whisper,"I will always love you."

and everything fades away.

In heaven, I can see him crying,

that is not what I wished for,

but I guess that is what is natural,

when a person you love dies.

Ahh, I see, Darren is now a prince,

I look down on him,

and I think two things,

I wish I could have learned more from him,

and,

You have grown to be a fabulous young man.

A/N: How is this chapter? Did it make up for the long time I didn't write a chapter? I hope this is good, sorry if it is ssuuuuuuuuuuuuuppper long, but I wanted to put all her feelings on here. So I hope that the people reading this will like it as well. =3

3-4 more reviews and I'll do another chapter! =D


	5. I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Author's Note

I apologize to everyone who disliked the story, and for those who loved the story. I will not be able to write any stories for the rest of the month if not the rest of the school year. I apologize once again, but I will be continuing the story, do not fret. I might at the latest continue my stories in the summer. Due to lack of good grades and GPA, I will have to study harder than ever, but that does not mean I won't work on the chapters, I just won't be able to post them.

I'm sorry once again, because I have gotten lazy in school, or rather... lazier, so I have to make up all my missing work, and that will take some time. I might have to repeat 8th grade, but I hope I don't. I just have to raise one more grade, so I hope you bear with it please. If you have any ideas on how I can continue making stories and raise my grade at the same time, my review box is open for all. Please flame if you like, I'm not restricting your ability on that...

Just make sure it isn't crappy, k? Sorry if it does to me, but I hope that if you do flame, you make an effort as to where you come out the good person, and not me. Because that's the whole point of a flame, while others are just splinters, they don't hurt as much, k?

I apologize once again(like, 5th time already) and I hope that when I do come on, that I will make a chapter that will blow away your minds, because I will try my very hardest to please you all. =) I also would like to apologize(5th time for real now.) to someone whom I promised to keep this story going(well I am, but I'm taking a really long vacation.), and her name is Roxxypony. She helped me to be able to create this story, and now I am for the time being discontinuing it, so I hope that she can forgive someone like me, who doesn't even have the inspiration to continue a first good story. *Goes on the ground and bows like they do in Japan*.

I hope Roxxypony, and all the readers can forgive my rudeness.


End file.
